


Amare means "Love" in Latin

by Cherii_Skribbles



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person Limited, POV Third Person Omniscient, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Young Love, mini-series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherii_Skribbles/pseuds/Cherii_Skribbles
Summary: This started off as a simple writing assignment for my ELA class. I found it a while ago & realized I made the main character gay at the end by subtly adding in a blush. I guess my teacher didn't care or notice since I wasn't called out on it. So, I wrote some more paragraphs & I was though "Let me post this on Ao3!". I'm bored and gay & think this is just a nice little fluff story. The gay doesn't come till the end though.If I get enough appreciation for this story I think I'll make it into a mini-story for when I don't have inspiration for my main 2 on Wattpad.
Relationships: Dan Clark/Christopher Watson





	Amare means "Love" in Latin

**Author's Note:**

> Dan & Kit want to go to the circus together. But Dan's parents have different plans. It turns out fine in the end though.
> 
> P.S.  
> So, Grammarly is stupid & thinks that "Kit" by itself is a grammatical error. I can't change that, so I kept getting red lines every time I put Kit's name in by itself without an "S". So, ignore any strange wordings like "The kit," or "A kit," it's just Grammarly trying to correct something that was totally fine.

It was a busy and exciting day in Smyrna. The crisp summer breeze found its way to every part of town. Everybody working to get their jobs done only to later sit down at the local coffee shop & talk about the upcoming circus. However, not everybody's day was like this. Two young boys, 14 years of age, walked down the street with gloomy faces. The one on the right had a mop of short messy golden locks that were married to bright azure eyes, his skin was tan scraped as if he had been in the sun playing in the backyard for hours. He was accompanied by a boy of his left having soft caramel hair with a few wild yet tamed curls in the front, which we’re married to soft & smooth pale skin. His eyes green like emeralds accompanied by freckles that danced across his cheeks & nose. The one on the right being Dan Clark, the other Christopher Watson or Kit for short. Dan & Kit had both been set on a quest for groceries when they could both be playing a game with neighboring kids. Both bored out of their minds looked around until they spotted a pale yellow poster that held images elephants & circus performers on the high fence next to Stoddard’s grocery store. Christopher took down the poster & carefully folding it before pushing it into his pocket. As they both entered the grocery store Dan started up a conversation of the exciting poster-board. “Do you think our parents would allow us to go to the circus?” Dan questioned as he grabbed two cartons of milk out of the freezer & placed it into their shared cart. “Hopefully they do, this circus might be the biggest one that’s coming to Smyrna yet!” Kit said acknowledging the others’ questions. The rest of the shopping was a back & forth questionnaire on whether or not the boys would be allowed to the circus or not.

By the time the shopping was finished & they got home there parents both had two different things to say about the circus. “Barlows Circus seems like a wonderful idea honey!” Christopher’s mother cheered out when she heard of her sons’ request, while his dad nodded in silent agreement. However, in Dan’s house it was a different story, “Well, we would go. But, you have chores that afternoon. Also, we planned to have a family day for all of us on May 18th. I’m sorry but you can’t go to the circus with Kit,” Dan’s mom stated while she washed the dishes. “But mom! I could do my chores super early & what will one missed family day do?” Dan prodded trying to get away from a day of chores & a boring day with his family. “Listen to your mom Dan, besides we never spend enough time together,” his father added flipping the page in his novel. Dan mumbled something about how unfair the timing was before going upstairs to tell call Kit & tell him the bad news. As he dialed in the number a great idea hit him. What if he could get his parents to think, going to the Circus together would be a good family outing. As he dialed the number his mind was 100 thoughts a minute thinking of scenarios where he convinces his family to come with him to the circus accompanied by Kit & his family.

Then the ringing of the phone stopped. A “Hello?” rang throughout his mind, Christopher’s voice lit up his face while a faint pink dusted his cheeks. He put his phone up to his ear. “Hi Christopher, I have good news & bad news,” Dan said dragging out the final words. “Ok then, I’d like the bad news first please,” Kit stated as he knew Dan only used his full name when he was scheming. Or as he put it “Strategizing” an idea. “Well, the bad news is that my parents have planned a family outing on the same day of the circus. Good news though, I think I can convince my parents that the circus is a good family outing idea.”, Dan continued, “However if I want this plan to work I’m going to need your help. Specifically your acting skills,”. Not many people knew this but Kit had participated in a theater class during the previous summer. Kit would never admit it, but he thought the acting was pretty cool & if he was given an excuse to do it, he’d hop right on that train. A staticy “Ok, tell me the plan” rang through Dan’s side of the phone. “I’ll tell you tomorrow, I need to write it down first,” Dan stated. They both exchanged goodbyes, Kit drifting off for the night & Dan staying up a bit later to write down his foolproof plan.

The next day Dan woke up early & made breakfast for this rest of his family. Why? It was all part of his plan, while he was no chef it was the thought that counted. By the time the rest of the Clark household woke up there was a wafting scent of apple cinnamon that flew through the house. On a mission to attack the nostrils on the waking residents on the house. As the rest of his family collected themselves downstairs into the dining room they found warm, fluffy cinnamon apple pancakes & Dan half asleep on his chair. “What’s with the nice gesture kiddo?” his dad prodded before sitting down & digging into the fluffy delights. “I just thought I should do something nice for my family,” Dan said with a yawn escaping his lips. Ok, so maybe waking up early & butchering your sleep schedule to make pancakes just so you can go to a circus wasn’t the BEST idea on his part. “Well thanks a lot, honey, they’re delicious!” his mother said taking a bite out of her pancake & giving him a small delighted smile. He took this as his victory & went upstairs having already eaten some pancakes before the came down. He entered his room making his way through piles of balled up papers & chewed up pencils to get to his bed & invite Kit over to talk about the next stage of his plan. He dialed in Kits number & they exchanged words before ending the call & Kit started his way over to Dan’s house. Kit walked down the ancient sidewalk as rays of warmth nipped at the back of his neck, meanwhile, the chill summer breeze whistled down the street. As Kit knocked on the door to the Clark residence, he could hear the clinks of plates & forks resonate throughout the air. As the door opened & he took a few steps inside the faint aroma of warm cinnamon & apple melted into his senses. He was greeted by Mrs. Clark before removing his sneakers & making his way up to Dan’s room with the soft creaks of the stairs underneath him. As he opened the door the faint smell of cinnamon & apple was attacked & replaced by the scent of lemon & Febreze. As they discussed the plan Dan took the time to map out every freckle on Kit’s face while Kit stared into Dans focused azure eyes. After discussing the plan they made there way downstairs & into the living room & onto the beige couch. They flipped through channels both sneaking secret glances at each other before Kit started up the plan. “Did you hear about Barlow’s circus, Dan? My parents & I are going together this weekend as a family outing to enjoy some fun quality time together,” Kit stated with a sweet toothless smile on his lips. “Yeah, I’ve heard. But I’m not going, it does sound like a nice family outing though,” Dan mentioned as his parents were definitely in earshot to hear them.

For the rest of the day, Kit & Dan slipped in little bits of the Circus in each conversation so Mr. & Mrs. Clark was in earshot each time. While taking secret glances at the other when the other was busy looking at something else. By the time Kit had left Dan’s parents were thinking over the snips of conversation they had heard throughout the day. They mentioned the Circus to Dan as he thought he won. However, they still insisted on doing the family outing somewhere other than some crowded circus hut. Dan sighed in defeat as he assumed he had lost, as his plan had failed him. What he didn’t expect to hear from his parents was that they would be willing to invite Kit’s family with them so they could all have a gathering and catch up with each other as they had all been extremely busy that summer. Dan immediately agreed, it wasn’t a circus but it was the 2nd best. He made his way up the steps the stairs pounding underneath him. He cracked open the door removing his phone from the table & messaging Dan about the somewhat successful outcome.

As Kit’s phone pinged he pulled it out from his back pocket showing he received a message from no one else but Dan. As he unlocked his phone & read the message he gave himself a small smile before telling Dan that he would tell his parents about the new weekend plan. As he laid his phone down flat on the bed & made his way to his parents who were cuddled up on the couch watching Wall-E for the 6th time. As he told his parents about the offer Dan’s parents had given them they informed him that they already knew and were just about to ask if it was ok with him. He glided back to his room and exchanged messages, memes & images with Dan until they fell asleep waiting for the weekend. By the time the weekend had come they were both pumped and ready for anything. The outing was a blast as they indulge themselves in fast food, bubble tea & other fun things for the day. By the time the sun had set itself behind the hills, they had all found a nice shady spot under a tree to have a little stargazing before taking their separate paths. Dan & Kit had their little secluded spot under the tree where they couldn’t be heard. “Well, it wasn’t a circus but today sure was awesome wasn’t it Kit?” Dan said leaning back against the rough tree bark. “Yeah, I'm still a little disappointed about the circus but, there is always next year,” Kit muttered to Dan laying his head on Dan’s shoulder. As Dan noticed this action he could feel the blood & warmth rush to his face thanking whatever lord there was that it was too dark for Kit to notice. “Yeah,” he mumbled looking at the array of stars, “There’s always next year.”. Kit’s face had also become a shade of red as he looked at the star’s head still positioned on Dan’s shoulder. Next year… he thought to himself calmed by the faint snores of Kit who had fallen asleep on the other, there’s always next year. The kit wasn’t light, but he wasn’t heavy either. The perfect weight was you didn't have to struggle, but you could still feel the warmth of being close to another. So, Dan took the liberty of carrying Kit on the walk back to the cars.

When the enters the automobile, they all carpooled, Dan lays Kit down on the back seat making sure his head was placed on his lap. Dan wasn’t denying it, but he’d never say out loud that he liked being close to Kit like this. It was times like this that Dan cherished the most between their friendship. Friendship, such a cruel word sometimes when all you want is more. And that’s how Dan felt, every moment he was called Kit’s best-friend or when Kit mentioned how their friendship was unbreakable. It hurt, like a gunshot to the heart. Of course, Dan couldn’t explain why he felt this way, and if he told it to others, he knew he’d be judged. Heck, he judged himself, he didn't know why he felt this way towards Kit, but he knew it wasn't normal. But, even if it was just for a moment, the flutter in his chest, the shine in his eyes & the warm feeling that engulfed his being. He would give anything to have every moment with Kit be as sweet & warm as this. He was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn’t realized he had begun to play with Kit’s soft caramel curls. Now, in the dark with only the small light from streetlamps outside, the nice yellow glow on Kit’s sleeping face complimented his essence perfectly. From his soft freckled skin to his button nose, Dan could describe this scene as just… perfect.

The car came to a stop & Dan nudged Kit slightly, the latter’s head rose & their noses nudged together, just for a moment. Kit quickly moved his head & took away eye contact. “S-Sorry!” he stuttered out, the red color invading his face. Now fully awake Kit looked around seeing they had made it home. “Oh, I guess I fell asleep. Sorry, Dan,” He mumbled getting out of the car. “It’s fine Kit-Kat, well it was nice hanging out with you today,” He said, his pet name for Kit rolled off his tongue like it was reflex. “I told you not to call me that,” Kit responded with a playful punch to the arm. “Kit, get inside!” was a faint call that informed them there goodbye was taking to long. “Well, I should get going, bye Dan!” Kit said before he hurried off into his house. Dan stared at the spot Kit once was before getting out of the car himself & entering his own house. Up the stairs & into his room, good lord his room was a mess. But he’d clean it later, sleep was calling. So, he had to answer, it would be rude not to. As his head hit the pillow & his mind drifted elsewhere, a thought entered his head, the last thought of the night. _"Huh, Kit really smells like caramel... it's nice."_


End file.
